Anti-Poof/Quotes
*'Cosmo:' Being a celebrity is great! You get to be famous without having any skill or talent whatsoever! ---- *'Anti-Cosmo:' There is going to be Anti-Poof! You are going to have an anti-baby! *'Anti-Wanda:' Oh! I'm so happy, I could explode! ---- *'Foop (first line):' Hello, Clarice. I mean, mother. *'Anti-Wanda:' Oh! He said his first words! [Anti-Wanda hugs Foop] Our baby! *'Foop:' Eh, I'm bored with you already. *'Anti-Wanda:' Ow! He's pointy! I'm gonna call him... Gator! *'Foop:' I prefer "The Dark Harbinger Of The Doom Time"! Of course that name will never fit on a birthday cake. *'Anti-Cosmo:' No, silly. You're the opposite of Baby Poof, and therefore, your name must be... [plays the organ] FOOP! Hmmm... that sounded much more evil in my head. *'Foop:' Wait a moment! Who is this Poof you speak of? I am not the only fairy baby in existence? *'Anti-Wanda:' Well, you're the only square one! *'Foop:' So, there is another! ---- *'Anti-Wanda:' Oh, look! His first act of unbridled rage! Where's our camry? *'Anti-Cosmo:' Eh, you ate that too, you ninny. ---- *'Foop:' Prepare for takeoff. Time for a playdate...of DOOM! *'Anti-Cosmo:' There will be no such thing mister! In time we will bring Fairy World to it's knees and rule the universe! But we will do it together as a family! *'Foop:' I will do it alone father! You see I don't play well with others [Foop zaps Anti-Cosmo with his bottle] *'Anti-Cosmo:' Well, mister Grumpy Pants! Looks like somebody needs a nap! *'Foop:' Hear this! And hear it good father! I am the boss of me! And I do not... [yawns] ...nap! *'Anti-Wanda:' Oh, his first steps towards independence! I love him so much! ---- *'Foop:' Mother, I would like to refill for the trip. Where is the nearest magical power source? *'Anti-Cosmo:' Don't you dare tell him... [Foop zaps Anti-Cosmo with his bottle] *'Anti-Wanda:' Use that big wand sweetie! It contains all the power in Anti-Fairy World! *'Foop:' Thank you mother! Your single digit IQ has been a blessing for my cause! ---- *'Anti-Cosmo:' Oh! That little brat! He's destroyed Anti-Fairy World and turned us into care fairies! *'Anti-Wanda:' Oh, he is so young and already so successful! ---- *'Foop:' There's a new sheriff in town and his name, unfortunately, is Foop! (the word Foop then echoes in the background) ---- *'Foop:' I've waited my whole life for this moment! All 6 hours and 45 minutes of it! ---- *'Wanda:' Hold it right there young man! You're not lying a finger on my baby! Not until you deal with... BIG MAMA WANDA! *(Foop zaps Wanda with his bottle) *'Foop:' And we're done. ---- *'Foop:' [to Poof] Round one to you, round one. ---- *'Wanda:' Normally I don't encourage violence but... kick his little square butt sweetie! ---- *'Timmy:' Where is Poof? *'Wanda:' Up there with Foop! *'Cosmo:' He's running away! I taught him everything he knows! ---- *'Timmy:' Poof's not running away. He's tiring Foop out so he can fall asleep. Guys, we've gotta help him! *'Cosmo:' Wanda can put anyone to sleep. Wanda! Quick! Start talking! Tell us about your day! *'Wanda:' Well, I woke up this morning... *(Cosmo falls asleep) ---- *'Foop:' The universe isn't big enough for both of us! There can only be one! Say night night, Poof! ---- *'Anti-Wanda:' Foop fell asleep I know he tried to destroy y'all. But you gotta admit he's so gosh darn cute when he's asleepin'! ---- *'Wanda:' Poof, you're safe! *'Poof:' Poof, poof! ---- *'Foop:' Beware, Baby Poof. I'll be back for you someday soon, so speaks... Oh, how I hate this name, FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!! ---- *'Denzel Crocker': WHO'S THE BOSS NOW, BOSSY? Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episodes